Described below is a motor vehicle in which a screen of a display apparatus can be retracted into and extended out of a trim part, for example a dashboard or a center console. A screen of this kind is known, for example, from DE 10 2009 007 991 A1.
According to DE 10 2009 007 991 A1, the screen is retracted into an interior of the trim part in a covered position and is directed into a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle in a use position. In order to move the screen between its use position and its covered position, the screen is extended or retracted through a gap in the trim part. In order to ensure that the screen carries out a predetermined pivot movement in the process, the screen has to be guided by a slotted guide at its sides. The provision of a slotted guide for laterally guiding the screen makes the display device undesirably wide.
In this respect, DE 10 2007 033 534 A1 discloses guiding the screen by a rail which is formed in a rear face of a housing of the screen. A slide which is connected to the trim part engages into the rail. In order to be able to exert a force onto the screen for extension purposes, a second lever in which a guide slot has to be formed is required so that the point at which force is transmitted from the lever to the screen is displaced along the lever as the screen moves out of the gap. The guide slot can become worn owing to the friction produced when the force is transmitted, and therefore play is created.
DE 600 20 192 T2 discloses a screen, which can be retracted into a trim part, for a motor vehicle in which force is transmitted between a drive motor and the screen by plates in which helical or spiral guide slots are formed. Owing to the relatively short lever paths however, a correspondingly higher force likewise acts on the walls of the guide slots, and therefore the plates have to be formed from a relatively solid material so that the guide slots do not become wider owing to wear and play is not produced as a result, it being possible for the play to lead to rattling when traveling over rough terrain.